Forever changed
by snowy-bear-xo
Summary: Bella finally convinces Edward to change her. What will happen? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! Just to let you guys know, chapters alternate with narrators; it goes from Edward to Bella. I'm also starting a Harry Potter one that should be up soon! So check it out! Hope u like!

_**Forever**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Why the hell did I do this? I shouldn't have listened to her…_

Thoughts of regret swam in my head as I held Bella's head in my arms. Tears trickled down from my face. Her body felt cold since all the blood from her body had been sucked out. I could slowly feel the venom spread…like a deadly pulse that would change her, forever.

I slowly picked her up into my arms and brought her inside into my bedroom. There I lay her on the large black leather couch, and covered her with a blanket, she would wake up soon and the pain would begin. What would the rest of the family think when they came home to find out I had changed Bella?

Mad?

Sad?

Fear?

I sat on the floor and rested my head against the sofa. I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything that happened…

"_Please Edward…" She begged. "I don't want to get any older, and die and leave you." _

"_Bell, listen," I tried to reason. "I just can't, I don't want to damn you to this! You have no clue how horrible it is, you'll never to be able to taste your favorite foods again. You won't be able to sleep; you will go through a horrible and painful physical change. You'll always be thirsty for blood."_

"_I don't care…" She whispered, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. "I want to be with you." _

_I sighed as my heart dropped. I wanted to be with her too, but not if I had to damn her to this horrible life. The life of a vampire._

"_No Bella, no. I won't do it." _

"_Edwarrrd…" She mumbled as she looked up at me. Her wide chocolate eyes begged at me. My heart sank even more. _

"_No." I said firmly as I gently pushed her away and walked over to the window. _

_She gently grabbed my arm._

"_Please Edward…" She begged quietly. _

"_NO." I yelled, shrugging off her grip. _

_She walked up to me and stood on her tiptoes, trying to meet me face to face. _

"_I don't care about any of that stuff… it'll all be worth it."_

_I took both of her hands in mine._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" _

_She nodded. I knew she'd been waiting awhile to ask me._

"_Yes Edward, yes." She said quietly. I slowly leaned into her face._

"_Positive?" I clarified. _

_She nodded._

_I put my lips against hers, slowly and softly kissing her. I moved away from her lips and went to her jaw, her neck. I sighed as I kissed her neck, trying to delay the pain she would feel. I opened my mouth and exposed my teeth to her skin. I slowly began to sink my teeth into her tissue paper skin. _

"_Mmm." She grunted in pain. I closed my eyes as I continued to sink them in farther. I finally hit the pulsing liquid that was her blood. Tears ran down as I slowly sucked the life out of her. Her blood was delicious. I savored every bit of the warm, sweet, and thick seductive liquid. I felt the venom rumble in the roof of my mouth, and burst through my teeth and into her throat._

I heard her groan. My eyes shot open and looked up at her. The transformation was beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

My whole body felt as though it was being consumed by fire. I slowly opened my eyes to find a world of blur.

"Bella…" A soft voice cooed.

"Edward." I whispered. The blurs soon turned into the surroundings of Edward's bedroom, and Edward looking at me, his eyes cold, wet, and gloomy. I looked down at my hand. It was just as pale as Edward. I tried to sit up, but the pain was all too much. Edward pushed me back to the pillow and pulled the blanket up to my neck, just the way I liked it. We stayed there silent for a few moments, until I pushed myself hard enough to get off the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm starting to hurt…" I admitted.

"I don't mean to scare you…" Edward said cautiously. "but it will worsen."

I nodded. "I know." I knew exactly what horrible pain I would be in for the next three days, and then Charlie would come back from his vacation the day after…what would he think?

"Well uh…" Edward said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. "Do you want to watch some T.V. or something?"

I shrugged.

"Sure." We went downstairs to the living room and began channel surfing, seeing if we could find any good movies on HBO.

A sudden thought came to my mind, what was Edward going to tell his family?

"Oh no…" I muttered. _This is all my fault!_ I panicked in my head. I got up, using all my effort to ignore the burning sensation of the venom and the aching of my shifting bones.

"Bell?" Edward asked curiously.

_They're going to hate him…_ Tears of guilt flooded my eyes. I covered my mouth and ran for the door.

"Bella?" Edward said, springing from the couch and following me.

"I got to go…" I said quickly. I went over to the door, just as I was about to open it, it flew open.

There stood Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper.

"Bella? Are you okay? Why are you so pale?" Esme asked, slowly walking into the house and cupping her hand against my face. My eyes widened.

-Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Bella froze, staring wide-eyed at my family.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice said, walking up to her, and putting a hand on her arm.

She screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. She wouldn't be able to move anymore, the pain of the strong venom was finally starting to really take over.

Everyone quickly bent down to her side.

"Can you move?" Carlisle asked.

"No." She whimpered, tears of pain streaming down her frosted white cheeks.

All four of them stared up at me.

_Did you change her? _Esme asked me through her thoughts.

I nodded in reply. "Yes. But I think Bella thought you would get mad for some reason…"

She looked down at Bella, her eyes soft, and warm.

"Oh, honey, we're not mad…" She said softly, knowing how every muscle, bone, and breath hurt like utter hell.

"Edward," She said, looking up at me. "Why don't you take her up to your room to rest. She's going to be in a lot of pain during the transformation."

I slowly brought her into my arms; her eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold in all of her tears of pain and misery.

"Oh Bella…" I whispered, looking down at her, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach seeing her in this kind of pain. She moaned as I set her on the sofa. I sat on the floor facing her.

My stomach felt sick, how could I do this to someone I love so much? I sighed as she turned her head to me.

"I love you." She mouthed.

-Argg…I don't really like this chapter….even though I did fix it. I still don't think its that good. :-P Oh well…I just want to get this one out of the way and do the next one!

Thanks for reading & telling me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

__

-WEIRDNESS ALERT!

Before you guys read this…I must let you know…I couldn't think of anything better. I was trying to make the transition for Bell more dramatic but…it turned out…weird. I thought it would suck if she temporarily lost something…so that's what I did. Hope you guys like the randomness/weirdness anyway! I will probably change it some point...lol. Please tell me what you think! Also, I may not be able to update as much during June...I have TONS of play rehersals :(. But I will try as often as I can.(i'm also srry it is so short lol)

Thank you 4 complimenting!

**_Chapter 4_**

My body felt as thought it was drowning in a sedating pool of pain. There was no way I could move now. Every breath stabbed the inside of my throat. Edwards's supple, overcast eyes were looking up at me. His

eyes suddenly gleamed with mischievous amusement.

"What?" I questioned faintly. I sudden itch began to blaze at my head. Edward laughed as he lifted my head and took the pillow away from me. He held it up in front of me. My hair lay on the pillow.

My hair was _GONE_!

Edward laughed at my expression.

"Baldy." He chuckled.

"W-wh-why the hell is my hair gone!" I exclaimed, clutching my throat as the fire from my words burned.

"It's part of the transformation…" He said simply. "Why else do you think my whole family's hair is so perfect?"

"I'm…BALD!" I whimpered silently. He smiled his famous, heart melting smile.

"Actually, you're not. It's already growing back." He held a strand of brown, almost black hair. It was formed into a perfect, neat wave. Unlike before, it was a wild assortment of random curl, waves, and frizz.

"I'll be right back and get you a new pillow…" He said, slowly walking out of the room. I rested my head back down and stared at the ceiling, slowly breathing, trying to calm myself from the hideous pain. Edward came back in with a new, hairless pillow. Pain overwhelmed me

as he gingerly rested my head back on it.

"Please tell me that this is the only thing I loose…" I moaned.

He nodded. "Don't worry it is."

-Arrrrg…lol


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The hours quickly sped by. Bella nor I felt the need to say anything. We both stared into space, our minds wandering with no thought. It was almost as if we were sleeping with our eyes open. I guess you could say it was a vampire's version of sleeping. The blue sky quickly melted into night. I looked up at Bella; her eyes were closed in pain. She already looked so different. Her perfect dark curvy hair was waving down her snowy white skin.

She was beautiful.

But not the same Bella I once knew.

Alice steadily opened the door, peaking her head inside.

Bella's body tensed from the faint squeaking. Her senses were getting stronger.

_Is it ok if I come in?_

I nodded in reply. She quietly danced over and sat beside me.

_How is she doing? _

"Not good." I said faintly. She cringed in pain at the sound of my words.

The rest of the night sped by in a haze, soon the sun beamed through the windows, filling the house with warmth.

Only two more days until this hell for Bella would be over. I rested my arms on the edge of the sofa, my head resting on top of them. She looked down at me with the same wide, chocolate orbs.

"You look bored." She said faintly. She knew me so well. "Go downstairs with your family. I'll be fine."

Although I was bored to death, I didn't want to leave her alone, I just couldn't leave her in this kind of state.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Edward. I'll be fine. If I need you I'll call you."

"I'll tell you what; I will be back in fifteen minutes, okay?"

She slowly nodded.

I headed to the door, giving her one last look. It was nice to get out of the room for awhile, but thoughts of Bella still lingered in my mind. I sat down to the piano, the ringing of the phone suddenly ripped through the sheet of silence.

I quickly ran to the phone and picked it up, knowing that Bella was in great pain from the noise.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan speaking, is this Edward?"

My stomach flipped up into my throat.

"Yes… How is your vacation going Mr. Swan?"

"It was wonderful. But they've asked us to evacuate on account of a hurricane warning. So I will be home within a few hours. I'm driving back home from an airport that's about three hours away."

I could feel my whole body tense up. How was he going to react about the transformation?

"Edward?" His voice suddenly snapping me back into reality.

"Yes?"

"May I please speak to Bella?"

"Oh, yes, hold on…"

I slowly walked back up the stairs; my stomach was flipping around constantly, banging on the walls of the rest of my insides.

I came to the door, smoothly opened it and entered.

I pressed the mouthpiece up to my shoulder.

"It's your father." I said grimly.

Her eyes widened in panic. She motioned her hand to me to give her the phone.

"Hi Dad." She said, trying to sound as though she wasn't in pain, but I could still see it in her eyes. "I'm good, just hanging out with Edward. How was your vacation?" I could see anxiety build up within of her as she bit her lip. "Oh, well that's too bad."

"Er-okay. Yeah, Edward can drop me off, I guess."

"No, that's fine."

"Okay, bye Dad." She hung up the phone.

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly.

-YAAAY! THIS CHAPTER HAS MEANING! & a cliff-hanger. Lol. Thank u all 4 complementing!


End file.
